Love At Fourth Sight!
by Ezabellaa
Summary: GIFT For Rumu. The story of a girl who slapped a guy. And guess what? That same Guy is her boss. One-Shot. Eidi To Rock The Road.


**Hey guys! So I finally completed this one shot.**

 **It's for my one of the closest friend ,Rumu. Roma I finally completed it. Its your gift for Eid. Eidi from me dear. Thank you for being such a great friend from the very start. You were my very first friend here. Love you RS!**

* * *

Kai closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair as he signed another document. He was extremely busy today. It was just half past three and he already had two meetings and still two were left. He was seriously in the need of a Secretary. His old one was a pious lady but she died some time ago from a heart attack. Today the interviews were held for his new Secretary. Tala and his other best friend, Ezabellaa , ( Ezbl: yups that's me guys) were also busy. Now you would be wondering Tala is his best friend but where this Ezabellaa came from. Well she is also my best friend, more like a little sister ( Ezbl: Kai Hiwatari! You dare think that, and I will kill you from my bare hands). There was one time when they had some thing together but then she had go to USA for her studies. They stayed in contact. But when she came back , they decided to be just friends and slowly she became his best friend and sister.

Kai was lost in his own thoughts when the door to his office opened. He looked up to see the very girl he was thinking about. " Think of Devil, and the devil is here" , he smirked as Ezabellaa strolled in his room panting and out of breath.

''I'll tell you who's the devil here. _You are Devil_ '' she said as she took a seat across him and poured herself a glass of water.

'' Why am I the devil?'' Kai asked.

'' Because only a Devil can make 38 set of stairs and keep his office at 38th.'' Ezabellaa stated.

''You are saying like you have to walk all these set of stairs. And your own office is on this floor.''

''That's the problem! Kai Hiwatari, One day I will die in your lift coming to your office.''

'' Nah! You are not gonna leave me anytime soon.'' Kai said as he begun to open another file of some document. Ezabellaa came up to his side of chair took the file from him and closed it.

''What?'' Kai asked.

'' You are gonna take me to lunch,'' as he started saying some things Ezabellaa said,'' No. No excuses. You are gonna take me to lunch means you are.'' She took his arm and dragged him to the door.

* * *

They entered McDonald's. Ezabellaa slid in the booth as Kai made his towards the long line. There was a girl standing in front of him and then there was a boy and so on. He went and asked Ezabellaa what she wants to eat. In the meantime, a boy no more 5-6 came and put a sticker on the girl's hip. Just as Kai came, the girl spun and Kai was awestruck with her beauty. She had long ,straight black hair till her bellybutton ,black eyes and medium complexion. She was not thin or skinny but a good type of slim. She was wearing blue dress. It reached till her knees. But she was glaring at him and Kai had no idea why.

" Got any problem?" She asked in melodic and angelic voice. When Kai just shrugged she once again glared at him and then again turned back. Just as Kai was gonna ask her why she did that his phone started ringing. He saw that it was Tala and turned around to talk to him. Meanwhile the young boy who saw all this got scared of the pretty girl's glare and descended the sticker. Kai chose that exact time to turn around. The pretty girl again turned and slapped Kai on his face. Kai stood their dumbstruck, his mouth opened. Ezabellaa was laughing very hard , clutching her belly. She stood from her seat, still laughing and dragged Kai outside who was still dumbstruck.

" Hahaha " Ezabellaa laughed as she dragged Kai by his arm.

" Stop laughing at me" Kai said as he let his bestie drag him towards his car.

" But she slapped you without any reason."

" So what? You wrestle with me all the time'"

" But I am your Ezabellaa, your bestie. You don't even know her name" Kai cringed a little at ' your Ezabellaa', because he doesn't want to open old wounds again. When she went to US, it was very hard on both of them.

" Okay. Lets go , eat something from somewhere else. I am starving."

" You are always starving." Kai huffed and Ezabellaa kissed him on the cheek. ( Ezbl : Yeah yeah I know she is not suppose to, but I can't help myself when it comes to Kai)

* * *

Rose was angry. How dare that handsome guy touch her. And not even just one time. She just came to McDonald's to grab a quick lunch, because than she has an interview in Hiwatari Enterprises. She hoped that she get that job. She made her way in the building after admiring it . A beautiful blonde was sitting on the reception. She went near her and asked where interviews are held. The beautiful blonde gave her directions and she had to go on 38th floor. This building has 38 floor. Woah! 38 floors. She went to the lift and pressed the numbers. And after some standing, there was a 'ping' which indicated that she has arrived. That floor was luxury with just 3 big offices and 2 Secretaries outside sitting on their chairs with tables In front of them. She went near one Secretary and asked her where interviews are held. She told him that they are held in the office with the name ' Tala Ivanov' but she had to wait because he isn't here.

As the time passed, some more candidates came. Who looked less to be on an interview and more to be on modeling show. She sat there wondering when this ' Tala' will come. Just then, there came the sound of booming laughter of two people and apparently one of them means the third one was grumbling and scolding them . And when they came in sight she gasped and put a hand to her shocked face. One of them was the one she slapped.

" And then... and then she slapped him for NO reason and Tala," Ezabellaa stopped as she started laughing . After some time she resumed talking means telling Tala the event that happened earlier that day ," Tal it was such a hilarious seen and his... and his shocked face, hhahahahha" Rose felt herself go red because of anger and embarrassment. Angry, because That girl said she slapped him for no reason when she had a valid reason. And embarrassed because they were talking about her and she came to give interview in the same office.

When they took in the seen before them and when Ezabellaa's gaze landed on her she started laughing again. Kai whacked her on the head. She muttered an " oww" and then they went in Tala's office. First they called in some other girls and then at third number it was finally her turn. She took her files and went inside the office. The girl with brown hair was sitting in the right chair and the chair of the guy she slapped was turned facing the wall. And the red haired guy which she assumed as Tala was settled in the right chair.

The interview went smoothly with questions here and there. The guy was Kai Hiwatari, owner of the company. And the other two, one was Ezabellaa and the other Tala were very friendly. She left the office with a smile.

When she was gone, Ezabellaa said, " I approve her" . Tala gave the same remarks that she was good and Kai approved her the moment she entered the office.

* * *

That's how Rose received a phone call from Hiwatari Enterprises telling that she got the job and she can start from tomorrow which was the very next day. That night she went to sleep relaxed and excited for her new job. The following day she woke up, took a shower, put on a on white dress with black flowers and black jacket, ate breakfast and headed to the office in her car. She entered the office and went to 38th floor. Ezabellaa was coming out of her office in 1-shoulder royal blue dress.

" Hello Rose right?" She said and Rose nodded.

" Um actually what should I do?" She told her about the things that the needed to be done for Kai. And then went to do her own duties. It was a little after 9o'clock when Kai Hiwatari came strolling in. He was dressed in a gray business suit which hugged his figure as it was only made for him. Which Rose assumed maybe was. She can't help but admire his looks. His crimson eyes, two-toned hair, his tall, well-build figure and manly figure of his. She quickly shoved that type of thoughts out her head.

" Good morning Sir," said the other two Secretaries and she followed them. If she wasn't so busy after that she would have noticed her boss staring at her whenever she came in his sight.

It was really tough for Kai to not look at her. Just look at her. Looking gorgeous in that white and black dress with her back eyes and black long hair. She has some kind of power that attract people toward and best thing she doesn't even know that.

* * *

Kai went toward his black Jaguar parked in the parking lot after that day filled with so many gazing and work finished. He saw that his beautiful new Secretary was standing there. He was gonna offer her a ride but just then a guy on motorcycle came wearing a black leather jacket, white T-shirt underneath it and blue jeans. He stopped near Rose and took his helmet off his head revealing his brown hair and light brown eyes. He moved and kissed Rose and Kai looked away. Immediately not liking that someone else was kissing her. Wait! Wait ! Wait! Where that came from? She can kissed whoever she like and he shouldn't think that. He called Tala to divert his thoughts and they went to a bar.

* * *

Rose was waiting for her boyfriend, James. Her car has decided this day to break down and not work. So she has to call him and pick her up. She actually liked her boyfriend. He was arrogant but he also made her laugh and she always has fun with him.

* * *

One month has passed since Rose joined Hiwatari Enterprises. And she was very happy with her job. After some time she had known that Kai wasn't a bad guy. And that day he wasn't the one who touched her. She was embarrassed that she had slapped him without any reason .

Today she was dressed in a orange button down silk shirt and black skirt that reached her knees with black stilettos. It was 8 pm and people had begun to leave the office. But Rose didn't has any chance. She has lots of work to do and she doesn't think she can make it till 11 or 12. Just as Ezabellaa's Secretary was leaving she dumped a huge load of files. At it was 10 already. Kai chose the exact moment to come out of his office. He saw the files on Rose's desk. Over the month that has passed since she started working Rose has been nothing but charming and a hardworker. He was gonna tell her to leave but his phone started ringing and he went to attend it and totally forgot about telling her. When he was at home he remembered that he was gonna tell Rose to go home. He mentally scolded himself. And made a note in his brain to less her work tomorrow.

In the office, Rose was still working and it was past 11:45. She thought to go home but decided to just finish this file and then she will go. But during that file, she became very sleepy and decided to be engulfed by it instead of going home or doing work.

That was how Kai found her in the morning. Sleeping with her head on the desk. He was surprisingly the first one in the office except the receptionist and few people here and there. Well technically he was the first one on this floor. He went near her and brushed a few bangs aside. He kissed her lightly on the forehead. She shivered lightly but didn't wake up. Over the time, he has developed a liking for his PA. But he didn't make a move for two reason. A) She has a boyfriend B) He was her boss. He wouldn't have cared for the latter but the fact she has a boyfriend was enough for him to backout.

He left the office and went to buy some food for himself and her. He bought coffee and doughnuts. He came back in the office and put her breakfast on the her desk and then went in his own room.

* * *

Rose woke up when someone brushed her bangs aside from her face. She didn't open her eyes and then someone leaned down and kissed her lightly on her forehead sending electric shocks through her body. She shivered from the sensation. Then she heard the sound of fading footsteps and felt safe to open her eyes. When she did open her eyes, she was shocked to see the lean back of her boss. He was the one who kissed her. She has developed a slight crush on her boss. She mulled over different things that why Kai Hiwatari would kiss her. But came up with no answer. So she pushed the matter at the back of her mind and fell asleep again. When she woke up again, she noticed it was 8 o'clock and immediately looked at her surroundings to see if someone was in the office beside her and was relieved that no one was there. She straightened her shirt and skirt and noticed a brown bag at her desk with a cup of coffee. She opened the bag and was surprised to see doughnuts in it. She peered through the glass door to see Kai drinking the same brand of Kai. Which can only mean one thing that he brought her this coffee and doughnuts.

She ate them and made a mental note to thank him. At 12:00, she went in his office to drop some files Tala gave her. He was sitting in his chair looking sexy and dangerous (Ezbl: *smirks at Rolly* ). She shook her head to get rid of the thought. When she was handing him the file, their hands brushed sending spark of energy and pleasure to Rose's body. She went to the door , looking back she said, " Mr Hiwatari" Kai looked up from his laptop and Rose who said," Thanks for this morning". He smiled slightly and received a smile from her also which made him happy. Rose went to her desk and sat in her chair, thinking, "Oh My God! His smile was so irresistible" and then thought with a little guilt," I shouldn't think this. I have a boyfriend."

* * *

Two weeks has passed since that day and now it was Friday. Rose has decided to went to the bar. Actually she wanted to go with James but he had some plans with his friends going out of the city. She wore a red short dress. It was sleeveless, fit till waist and than flared till knees where it ended. She wore black peep-toe heels and black sleeveless leather jacket. Her hair were in waves flowing down her shoulders till her bellybutton. Looking gorgeous, she made her way to the nearest club.

Kai had plans to go to the club with Tala but Tala dumped him on the last moment for his girlfriend. But he decided to go anyway. He was sitting there drinking when he caught sight of a girl dressed in red. And on near inspection he realized that it was Rose. He was awestruck seeing her like this looking so gorgeous and beautiful.

Rose made her way towards a table and ordered a drink for herself. She took a sip of it looking around the club. She spotted Kai looking incredibly sexy with his black button down shirt's sleeves rolled till his elbows. A drink in his hand. She sighed, he was gorgeous. She again looked around and was surprised to see the back of her boyfriend. She made her way towards him and what she saw shocked her to the bones. There, _her boyfriend,_ was kissing another girl. Hands on the bodies and all that stuff. Her eyes got filled with tears and rage took over her. Her tapping his shoulder, broke him out of his reverie. He looked back who interrupted him his eyes annoyed but quickly widened in surprise.

" Rose, I... I can explain" he stuttered. She was hurt and angry but she managed to maintain a calm exterior and sat down on a free chair.

" Then prey tell, why were you shoving your tongue in another girl's throat when _I am your girlfriend_ " she said in a cold voice.

" She is YOUR girlfriend." James looked at the other girl, " So who am I ?" She said angrily.

"So you were playing us both." Rose observed and without any warning slapped him across his face and took the drink from his table and dumped it on him and then began making her way out of the club. She heard the sound of a slap again and knew that,that girl has dumped him also.

Kai saw all this and bought lots of cans of orange juice and beer and then also made his way out of the club toward Rose whose shoulders were shaking like she was crying. He wanted to punch that guy who made such an amazing girl cry. She sat at the edge of fountain and Kai took a seat next to her. She was visibly surprised to see him, but when he offered her a drink she took it without any word. Kai opened one for himself. After some drinks, Rose asked, " Why are you here Kai?"

" Because I care about you. A lot." Came the reply. She didn't reply. They drank, drank and drank. Well Rose drank more than Kai. When she was officially drunk, she launched herself at Kai, crying in his shoulder. Kai rubbed her back until she fell asleep. He took her in his arms and carried her towards his apartment. When he reached there, he took off her shoes and jacket, lightly kissed her on the forehead and let her sleep. He slept on the couch.

* * *

Rose woke up by severe headache. It was like was someone was hitting her with a hammer. Events of last night appeared in her mind and she immediately became sad. Then she slightly remembered someone with her, taking care of her. She was glad that she didn't do anything stupid and was thankful to the person who took care of her. She looked at herself and was glad she was still in her dress. She walked out of the room and into the kitchen where someone was cooking breakfast. When Kai heard the footsteps, he looked up and smiled at her.

"Good Morning. How are you feeling?" He asked

"Like someone banged my head on the door" To her astonishment he laughed. And what a great sound it was.

" Kai why did you bring me here?"

"Because you needed someone."

" But why did YOU do it?"

" Rose, I told you last night, I did it because I care about you" he came towards her and put a hand to her cheek and brushed his lips against hers. She responded but very lightly.

" Rose would you go out with me?"

"Yes" he smiled and she continued," but Kai I want to take it slow."

"As you wish dear" she smiled and wrapped her arms around him and thought, ' Maybe what happened last night was better for everyone'

* * *

 **I sincerely hope you like it. Its not as good as yours but I tried my best. It was suppose to be on your birthday but I lost my data. You remember na.**

 **Read and review please!**


End file.
